Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (1976 - ) Movie Deaths *''End of Evangelion (2019) '[Toji Suzuhara]: Killed (off-screen) during the Third Impact. (For the PCB Productions version of Toji's death, see Brett Weaver). TV Deaths *Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain (2004)' [''Kiba]: Drowns after falling into a lake on top of being heavily wounded after his fight with Darcia (Steven Jay Blum). *''Code Geass: Re'' (2009) [Lelouch vi Britannia]: Stabbed in the chest by Yuri Lowenthal in a parade as part of their plan for world peace. He dies shortly after talking to Rebecca Forstadt. *''Naruto Shippuden: Impossible Dream'' (2010) [Sasori]: Stabbed to death with the puppets of his parents by Chiyo (Barbara Goodson), he dies shortly after talking to Sakura (Kate Higgins). *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro Chan'' (2010) [Sakura Kusakabe]: Killed multiple times over the course of the series by Dokuro (Wendee Lee) smashing him with her club, resurrecting him moments later each time. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Phantom Blood: The Final Hamon! ''(2015) [Jonathan Joestar]: Dies from his wounds inside the burning ship whilst clutching the living head of Dio Brando (Patrick Seitz). *''Violet Evergarden: A Loved One Will Always Watch Over You (2018) '[Aidan Field]: Dies from his wounds in the arms of Violet (Erika Harlacher) after she finishes writing his final letters. She buries him, using his rifle as a grave marker. Video Game Deaths *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War ''(2006) '[Patrick James Beckett/ P.J.]: Shot down by the ADFX-02 Morgan, piloted by Pixy (Yuri Lowenthal), when it fires its laser toward Galm One, forcing P.J. to take the shot to protect his squadron leader. *''Eternal Sonata'' (2007) [Fugue]: Devoured by the Agogo Queen Mother after being defeated by the party for the third time. *''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series: Episode 1: Tangled Up in Blue'' (2017) [Bal'Dinn]: Dies (off-screen) before the events of the game. If the player chooses not to destroy the Eternity Forge, he will be resurrected by his mother, Hala the Accuser (Faye Kingslee), by Episode 4: Who Needs You. *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Broken Toys'' (2019) [James]: If the player chooses for Taylor Parks to lower their gun, Johnny is stabbed in the back by Nikki Rapp (Johnny will survive the episode if the player chooses for Taylor to shoot Nikki. Johnny will appear in the next episode Take Us Back as a zombie if Nikki was spared.) Gallery Death_of_Lelouch.jpg|Animated death in Code Geass: Re KibaDrowns.png|Animated death in Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain Sasori's_Final_Embrace.png|Animated death in Naruto Shippuden: Impossible Dream Fugue,_Overwhelmed_by_Agogo_Queen_Mother.jpg|Video game death in Eternal Sonata Category:1976 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Voice Actors Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Martial artists Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Digimon cast members Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:DC Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Supah Ninjas Cast Members Category:Off-screen deaths